Infierno
by clau-wolfy
Summary: Una demonio del Infierno de Fuego decide ir al mundo de los vivos, allí conocerá a una extraña chica que podría poner en apuros su supervivencia, aparentando ser algo más que una simple mortal.


**Infierno **

**I**

**por Wolfy**

Justo delante, el Infierno de Hielo, donde los condenados quedaban atrapados en sus gélidas paredes, morían al sumergirse en sus aguas o se desintegraban al morir de frío, tras días de vagar sin rumbo con los pies descalzos sobre la nieve, comenzaban a perder miembros, presas de la congelación que helaba su sangre.

A su derecha se encontraba el Infierno del Rayo, allí las almas sufrían la tortura de ser atravesadas una, otra y otra vez por cientos de rayos y relámpagos que caían sobre ellos, algunos llegaban con tanta intensidad que el cuerpo del desgraciado reventaba en cientos de pedazos que se iban acumulando sobre el suelo.

Frente a éste estaba el Infierno de Tierra, allí el cielo siempre estaba cubierto de nubes grises y grandes pedruscos caían sobre la superficie, aplastando a todos aquellos que se encontraban caminando sin rumbo fijo. Gran parte del suelo estaba cubierto de cráteres y rodeando a éstos había piedras afiladas que destrozaban los pies de los que aún no habían sido aplastados.

Yo observo todo esto desde el Infierno de Fuego, situado frente al Infierno de Hielo y a la izquierda del de Tierra. Aquí el suelo arde e innumerables ríos de lava lo atraviesan de principio a fin, columnas de fuego salen de la tierra sin previo aviso, llevándose por delante a cualquiera que tuviera la mala suerte de encontrarse sobre el lugar del que iban a brotar.

La mayoría de los que entran en el infierno, si no logran adaptarse y aguantar el tiempo suficiente hasta que les comenzaran a nacer las alas desaparecen sin dejar rastro alguno, ya sea por las condiciones de cada lugar o caían presas de las bestias que acechaban en cada rincón de los infiernos.

Si sobreviven aquí, por lo menos, tienen la opción de ser recordados por sus conocidos mediante pesadillas, en las que podían aparecerse. No es muy agradable, lo reconozco, pero al menos así...logran que no se les olvide.

Dirigí la vista hacia el punto común que tenían todos los Infiernos, en él se alzaba un gran castillo, parecía muy majestuoso por fuera, se le podría llamar el Castillo de la Plata, los muros eran de piedra negra, con gran cantidad de adornos plateados, casi todos ellos eran esculturas de serpientes, miles de ellas decoraban las almenas y paredes del castillo, no sé que actividades se realizan en su parte visible, lo único que sé, es que tiene siete profundos sótanos escondidos bajo tierra, en cada uno de ellos se encargan de castigar a los pecadores de los siete pecados capitales, ira, lujuria, soberbia, avaricia, pereza, gula y envidia, cada uno con sus respectivas torturas.

De todos los lugares me llegan los gritos y quejas de las almas que aún no habían conseguido lo necesario para aguantar las condiciones de los infiernos, cerré los ojos y escondí el rostro entre mis rodillas, yo misma había experimentado ese dolor no hace mucho tiempo y, ahora, me sentía inútil al no poder hacer nada por ellos.

Me levanté de donde estaba sentada, una colina de tierra fina y rojiza, caliente a mi tacto ya que mi temperatura corporal había subido considerablemente, ya la tierra no me abrasaba, el fuego no me quemaba, el aire caliente apenas me afectaba, podría decirse que, prácticamente era un elemento más del infierno, insensible a todo lo que me rodeaba.

No quería estar más allí.

No podía.

Salté de la colina y aterricé en el suelo, me dio tiempo a echarme a un lado antes de que una columna de fuego brotara bajo mis pies.

Me sacudí el polvo de la ropa mientras miraba a mi alrededor, no me vendría mal estar una temporada ausente, nadie lo notaría, un demonio recién adaptado no servía para mucho, pero sí que había alguien que quería que estuviera conmigo.

Estiré las alas perezosamente mientras miraba a mi alrededor, las volví a pegar lo más que pude a mi espalda y me dirigí hacia la gruta en la que vivía.

Aparté la roca de la entrada y me deslicé dentro, olía a azufre y fuego y estaba constantemente iluminada por el leve resplandor que desprendían las paredes que, a pesar de ser roca pura, parecía que estuvieran compuestas de miles de brasas que nunca se apagaban.

-Kendo...- aunque lo dije en un susurro, mi voz se oyó por toda la estancia.

Un pequeño lobezno se acercó a mí moviendo el rabo de un lado a otro, me agaché para acariciarle y dejar que lamiera mis manos, seguidamente saqué un trozo de carne que había conseguido para él y se lo di, lo observe mientras comía, apenas tenía 3 días cuando lo encontré a punto de morir de hambre, estaba en el límite entre el infierno de hielo y el de fuego, con el pelo sucio y los ojos a punto de apagarse. Viéndole ahora, dos meses después, me cuesta creer que fuera el mismo, su pelaje corto, blanco y brillante echa miles de reflejos al verse expuesto a la luz de las llamas y sus ojos azules y profundos están llenos de energía.

Terminó de comer y apretó su cabeza contra mis piernas, sonreí y le hice un gesto para indicarle que me siguiera. Salimos de la gruta y anduvimos un rato sin rumbo fijo, no me apetecía ir a hacer de las mías al cielo, la última vez que lo hice a punto estuve de desaparecer, así que no me queda otro destino que ir a la Tierra, sonreí para mis adentros, allí la gente no podía verme ni tocarme, pero eso no les salvaba de lo que yo pudiera hacer para molestarles.

No, no es que sea mala.

Simplemente me aburro.

Además, Kendo estaría conmigo, el pequeño lobezno de hielo me acompañaría, había permanecido demasiado tiempo en la gruta y seguramente le apetecía conocer otros lugares.

Lo cogí en brazos y desplegué las alas, había crecido, pero aún era lo suficientemente pequeño como para que pudiera cargar con él y volar a la vez.

Alcé la vista y divisé entre los nubarrones que tapaban el cielo un pequeño agujero, por dónde caían las almas de los condenados, en cada infierno había uno y era totalmente aleatorio el infierno al que llegabas.

Estiré las alas y me impulsé, traté de volar hacia allí lo más rápido que pude, Kendo se acurrucó en mis brazos y cerró los ojos, seguramente el aire caliente le molestaba bastante, no hizo falta mucho tiempo para que llegara al límite del agujero, estiré un brazo y me agarré al borde para salir de él, cuando aterricé deposité a Kendo en el suelo, el cual se sacudió para quitarse la ceniza de encima, hice que las alas se metieran otra vez en mi cuerpo y me miré, el pantalón y la camiseta negros que llevaba también estaban teñidos de gris, así como mi cabello, rostro y pies descalzos. Estaba totalmente cubierta de ceniza, lo primero que haría al llegar a la Tierra sería darme un baño en algún lago, aunque eso provocaría unas... dos horas de niebla espesa, bueno, qué remedio.

Subí una larga escalera de caracol seguida del lobezno, cuando llegamos al final le guié tras una roca para escondernos, divisé a Cerbero unos metros más allá, vigilando la entrada del infierno, si podíamos deslizarnos por atrás sin que nos viera, mucho mejor, pero sería difícil, así que simplemente usaremos la técnica de siempre...arriesgándonos a que no funcione y nos despedace con sus mandíbulas.

Cogí de nuevo a Kendo en brazos y me dirigí directamente hacia la salida, Cerbero al olernos giró sus cabezas para mirarnos directamente y enseñó los dientes amenazándonos, gesto que Kendo imitó mientras salía un grave gruñido de su garganta, acaricié su cabeza sonriendo y cerré los ojos. En el momento en el que Cerbero se inclinó sobre nosotros dispuesto a arrancarnos la cabeza de un mordisco yo comencé a tararear algo, no recordaba la letra ni cuándo fue la última vez que escuche aquella canción, solo recordaba la melodía.

Cerbero al oírme detuvo su ataque, se quedó unos segundos con los músculos en tensión, tratando de resistirse al repentino sopor que invadía su cuerpo y su cerebro, pero la sensación era demasiado fuerte como para no dejarse llevar por ella, así que al cabo de unos instantes quedó profundamente dormido, momento que Kendo y yo aprovechamos para salir corriendo de allí antes de que volviera a despertar.

Conseguimos salir del infierno, ahora solo quedaba un último obstáculo que pasar, pero no supondría ningún problema, observé el lago que había aparecido ante nosotros, una pequeña barca se acercaba lentamente a la orilla, cuando llegó la sujeté para que permaneciera estable sobre las aguas mientras un grupo de almas bajaba de ella, había algunas que al pisar tierra desaparecían, esas iban directamente ante Cerbero, las almas condenadas. Las demás caminaban por un sendero que las llevaría al paraíso.

Las observé en silencio hasta que bajó la última de la barca, solo entonces hablé a la figura encapuchada que la conducía.

-Caronte, ¿nos llevas?- Kendo apareció detrás de mí moviendo el rabo.

La figura nos miró en silencio un largo rato hasta que por fin habló.

_-La última vez que estuviste aquí casi naufragamos-_ no pude evitar sonreír al recordarlo, la trágica situación de entonces ahora me parecía graciosa.

-Sabes que eso no fue mi culpa- acabé por contagiarle la sonrisa.

Él se hizo a un lado para dejarnos pasar.

-_Si no hubieses ido a hacer de tus travesuras al Cielo no habría pasado nada._

Volví a sonreír mientras me sentaba en el bote con Kendo al lado, Caronte cogió un remo y dirigió la barca hasta la otra orilla, en donde una larga fila de almas le esperaban, cuando llegamos a tierra me despedí y él comenzó a pedirle una moneda a cada espíritu que quería subir para pasar al otro lado.

Después de andar un rato esquivando almas llegamos por fin al mundo de los vivos, nunca se sabe en que lugar de la Tierra vas a aparecer y he de reconocer que ni yo misma sabía dónde estaba, era de noche pero dentro de poco comenzaría a amanecer, divisé el mar a lo lejos, sonreí, era justo dónde quería llegar, por lo menos en eso sí había tenido suerte.

Kendo no permanecía quieto ni un momento, husmeaba todo y no paraba de dar saltos y correr en todas direcciones, comencé a andar hacia el mar, sabía que Kendo podía localizar mi olor fácilmente y no tenía por qué preocuparme puesto que nadie podía vernos ni tocarnos, ni a él ni a mí.

Al acercarme más descubrí que se trataba de una playa, la arena, enfriada por la temperatura de la noche era un gran alivio para mis pies, cansados de estar pisando constantemente brasas, me acerqué a la orilla y contemplé el horizonte que se estaba tiñendo con los colores del amanecer.

Me introduje completamente vestida en el agua, ésta se evaporaba con rapidez al contacto con mi cuerpo, metí la cabeza dentro para terminar de quitarme toda la ceniza del cuerpo mientras no paraba de salir vapor a mi alrededor.

Permanecí varios minutos flotando en el agua, viendo como el sol salía perezoso por el horizonte, nadé hasta la orilla en donde Kendo me esperaba, mi cuerpo tardó pocos segundos en secarse debido a mi alta temperatura, miré el mar, todo el vapor que había provocado estaba comenzando a condensarse, me senté en la arena y contemplé el horizonte, el sol ya había salido del todo pero aún era muy temprano como para que hubiera alguien por las calles, acaricié a Kendo que se había tumbado a mi lado, apretando su cuerpo contra el mío.

Al poco tiempo me levanté y sentí un mareo, empezaba a tener hambre, eso no era nada bueno, no quería condenar a nadie, pero no sé si podría aguantar hasta que hubiera algún accidente con víctimas mortales.

Cerré los ojos y salí de la playa, Kendo prefirió quedarse allí un rato más. Caminé sin saber muy bien qué hacer, las calles estaban desiertas...o eso creía yo hasta que divisé una figura unos metros más allá, era una chica joven, al parecer había salido temprano para pasear a su perro.

La acera era estrecha, y aunque sabía que podía atravesar su cuerpo sin problemas preferí no hacerlo, ella no, pero los animales sí que pueden notar mi presencia, si pasaba demasiado cerca del perro podría ponerse nervioso y escaparse, así que decidí deslizarme entre el cuerpo de la chica y la pared, no conté con que ella se movería en ese momento, apenas rocé su hombro.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ...!

Algo me golpeó en la nuca, el golpe me pilló desprevenida y me hizo caer al suelo, cuando giré para ver qué rayos era lo que había pasado me encontré con unos ojos oscuros mirándome directamente con enfado.

Era la chica a la que había tratado de esquivar, se sujetaba el hombro del que comenzaba a salir algo de humo.

Me fijé bien, la manga de su camiseta se había quemado.

Me quedé perpleja, ¿se la había quemado yo?

No era posible, ella no puede verme ni tocarme...¿o sí?

**Nota de la autora:**

Debo decir que TODOS y CADA UNO de estos personajes me pertenecen xD (excepto Caronte, ser de la mitologia griega)

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo... es un intento de historia y es la primera asi que no sean malvados porfa

si tienen criticas constructivas siempre seran bienvenidas :3

un saludo y gracias por leer (8)!


End file.
